I was working on massage clients from all over the country visiting a tourist area in Northern Florida over five years ago (10 years into my professional practice as a licensed massage therapist) and noticed the one negative theme or complaint was centered around the uncomfortable reactions to massage table face rests. People seemed to almost hate them and a few even refused to put their head down in the “hole”. That's when I began looking into different designs or solutions for this and thinking of different ways this could work. So, I found the original adjustable face rest from 2002 patent #6397414 and noticed nothing had been manufactured differently. All companies who create the market were using this design. Their main design for face rests was through cushions or foam pads which were then connected through Velcro. I noticed these would wear out and people's faces started sliding down into the wood or metal frame causing a lot of discomfort even when adjusting the angle. That's when the light bulb went off! I thought with my experience I could design this better and help the industry I love; massage therapy. I started thinking of a hammock for the face instead of lying on a cushion and this is where the journey to invent began. In addition, being a scuba diver made me think of something strong yet pliable and this is where I got the idea for possible material to use for the face hammock design.